A circuit breaker can include a removable trip unit that trips the circuit breaker in response to an electrical fault, such as a short circuit, thereby disconnecting the circuit breaker from a load that is being protected by the circuit breaker. The removable trip unit is installed into a base of the circuit breaker and screwed or bolted to the base. However, during a short circuit, explosive gasses produce a sudden and immense amount of internal pressure within the circuit breaker, lifting the trip unit from its installed location within the circuit breaker base. The stresses caused by the separation of the trip unit from the base can damage or dislodge the components of the circuit breaker, which can result in mis-operation or failure of the circuit breaker. A need exists for a more reliable support structure that keeps the trip unit on the base of the circuit breaker, such as, for example, during short circuit events.
In addition, during a short circuit fault, debris under high pressure, typically in the form of gas and carbon, is expelled from the inside of the circuit breaker. Exhaust systems are provided for directing much of this debris safely away from the circuit breaker, but inevitably, some debris manages to escape through other areas besides through the exhaust vents. The electrically conductive carbon deposits that accumulate on the breaker near the lugs or wire connectors can form electrical couplings from one pole to another pole, creating a path for electrical current between adjacent lugs or wire connectors. When this occurs, the circuit breaker may fail safety tests. Enhancing the dielectric performance of the circuit breaker following a short circuit fault is desirable. A need exists for more robust dielectric protection following a short circuit fault.